The Morning After
by tumblrandfood
Summary: When Frank found Percy and Annabeth sleeping together in Mark of Athena, (come on, we all know what would have been described had it not been a children's book). strongly implied sexual themes, Percabeth set on the Argo II. Oneshot


The Morning After

It had been a good night, Percy thought smiling. He felt Annabeth's head resting on his bare chest, slowly rising and falling as he breathed. He could faintly hear the whir of the ships engine, which was oddly soothing, sort of like a white noise. Last night had been a much needed reunion after such a long time apart, he had actually been quite surprised he had been able waited so long before they had gotten some alone time to talk, not that a ton of talking had been occurred. Percy grinned at the memory and pulled Annabeth closer to him. There was a horrified gasp from above him.

Percy's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, Annabeth also sat up, her gray eyes darting around the room, suddenly very alert of everything around her. One of the good things about being demigods was the killer reflexes that came with their years of not knowing whether or they were sleeping somewhere safe. Percy whipped his head around to see Frank staring at them, he looked scandalized.

"Oh gods" Frank said "we've been looking for you. You've been down here all night haven't you… "

Percy felt his face go red as he realized the nature of their situation. He glanced down at his bare chest and the array of blankets around them. He glanced at Annabeth. Her hair was tangled in the back and she was making that face she made when she didn't want you to know she was lying.

"this isn't what it looks like," she stated quickly

"Oh gods! Frank said again still looking horrified

"Nothing happened!" Annabeth confirmed, the lies rolling smoothly off her tongue "We weren't doing anything we just came down here to talk, right Percy"

"nighttime…Annabeth… talking" Percy choked out incoherently. Annabeth shot him a look. He had never been an exceptional liar. He recalled that moment when he told the guy in the underworld that he, Grover and Annabeth had drowned in a bathtub.

Frank looked at them incredulously. "Annabeth, that's Percy's shirt. There's a bra on floor"

Annabeth blushed "I'm just borrowing this shirt! And… no one sleeps with a bra on… no big deal"

Frank stared at her, still looking mortified and slightly annoyed "there's a condom wrapper stuck to Percy's hair"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she could think of nothing to say.

Percy's face was so hot, he thought he was going to pull a Leo and burst into flames.

"Oh gods, everyone's still looking for you and I just… I REALLY don't want to explain this to Coach Hedge, so I'm going to go wait on the staircase and you two are going to get dressed and look presentable. Annabeth can tell a better crafted version of that lie you just told me and Percy… well you can just stand there and nod." Frank instructed

Frank walked back out of view, looking just as mortified as he had when he first came in. Annabeth massaged her temples looking exasperated.

"Percy, start folding the blankets while I get dressed." She said, digging through the blankets for her own shirt.

"hey, Annabeth" Percy looked at her grinning, "You should probably give me shirt back"

He grabbed the front of her, well I suppose it was his, shirt and gently lifted it upwards.

She swatted his hands away and glared at him with her steely gray eyes, "one more move, Seaweed Brain. I dare you"

Percy sat back down quickly and began folding the blankets as Annabeth had instructed him.

Coach Hedge bought the story. None of the other demigods did. As soon as Coach Hedge stopped out of the room, Leo looked at them with a wide grin on his face.

"How was your night? Son of the earthshaker, Annabeth! How _was_ that?" Leo said, looking as if Christmas had come early, "and Percy! Tall, blonde and smart, Annabeth is way out of your league. Did you have a good time?"

Annabeth stared him down with a look that could have killed medusa herself.

Leo insisted that the black eye had been worth it.


End file.
